User talk:Sherrinford
Welcome to my talk page. If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help, or want to ask questions, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Greetings from the founder I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 01:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Step Nine Hello, I noticed in your recent edits that you copied the plot section of the Step Nine page from another website. Please don't copy and paste huge chunks of material like this - it's a breach of copyright and it's much better for us to have original material. Having small amounts - such as a short summary - isn't so bad, but even then it should be referenced so people know where we got the info from. Let me know if you need help with this or anything else. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 09:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. I also noticed that in your edits to the various episode summaries that you removed links to other pages on the wiki. It's good practice to have links to other pages on the wiki so people can easily explore and learn more. As a general rule of thumb - and so pages aren't flooded with links - I generally link to a page once per section. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:16, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Understood and noted. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Questions from wikia contributors Hi! I am interested to know where the character Sherrinford started. Thanks! -- 07:41, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for your interest on the matter. Sherrinford is one of the first names considered by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle before settling on Sherlock. He was first proposed by William S. Baring-Gould who wrote in his biography "Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street" that Sherrinford was the eldest brother of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes once stated that his family were country squires, which means that the eldest brother would have to stay to manage the house. If Mycroft were the eldest then he couldn't play the role he does in four stories of the Sherlock Holmes canon, so Sherrinford frees them both. This position is strengthened by the fact that Mycroft's general position as a senior civil servant was a common choice among the younger sons of the gentry. If I may, I suggest that you create an account. It's quite simple and your IP address won't show up. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:18, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you have any information on when Sherlock Season 4 will air? -- 16:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. A BBC insider said: 'The BBC is desperate for a Sherlock Christmas Day special this year. It wants its biggest guns ready.' If I may, I suggest that you create an account. It's quite simple and your IP address won't show up. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Will there be a Season 3 of Elementary? -- 12:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Viewing figures Thanks a lot for adding viewing figures to pages, but when you do could you add a reference at the same time please, so people know where you got the info from (and just as a quick fyi, Wikipedia or IMDb are not reliable sources). --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 03:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Another Sherrinford question Although more of a personal preference, do you have any special actors you'd like Sherrinford to be played by if he was to appear in Sherlock? Saints'Hoodie (Talk) Re: Deductionist I've had a look at your edit to "The Deductionist", and it's nearly there. If you look at how I've changed it then you can see I've added the title of the article linked to, the authors name, the websites name, and the date it was published on. I've also added the ref to the infobox so it's directly after the viewing figures that it's referencing. I hope this helps, and sorry for the wait for a reply. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:37, February 24, 2014 (UTC)